1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communication networks and systems. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for power management for a mobile device supporting simultaneous transmission on multiple air interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many forms of wireless communication systems and networks are used to transmit various forms of data including, but not limited to, voice, video, multimedia, and packet data. In some cases a mobile device that communicates on such a network supports transmission over multiple air interfaces (e.g., 1×, 1×Advanced, EV-DO, UMTS (HSPA+), GSM, GPRS, EDGE, LTE etc.). During transmission the mobile device may need to have a specific absorption rate (SAR) at or below a particular level to be compliant regulations. This often implies that the overall transmit power of the mobile device should be restricted to a specific power level based on the device usage (i.e. handheld, held up to the head, etc.). Conventionally, mobile devices only transmit over one air interface at a time and art related to conventional systems therefore does not describe adjusting transmit power for a mobile device supporting simultaneous transmission on multiple air interfaces where the overall transmit power is the sum of the transmit power levels for each air interface. Thus, it is desirable to ensure SAR compliance and optimize overall throughput on a mobile device supporting simultaneous transmission on multiple air interfaces.